Wearable devices, such as intelligent watches, intelligent glasses, headsets, have great potential of providing convenience and functions that smart phones are hard to match. However, due to the limitation of design, size and specification, wearable devices may not support as many types of connection technology as smart phones. As a result, wearable devices may rely on smart phones to provide connections to remote servers. Wearable device and the servers send communications to smart phones and smart phones forward these communications to the intended servers and wearable devices.
In addition, it often occurs that a computing device, such as a tablet, a smart phone, a laptop, a wearable device, a desktop computer, cannot connect with Internet in certain circumstances and must rely on another computing device to provide the connection. For example, a laptop connects with the smart phone with a USB cable and uses the data plan of the smart phone to access the Internet.
In both cases, the security of the communication is threatened due to the addition of another layer of computing devices in communication. For example, the security of smart phones may be compromised by malicious software which may intercept communication between the smart watches and the servers. Security concern is especially unsettling when sensitive data is being communicated. For example, wearable devices may communicate private health data to a server in cloud. For another example, a user access bank accounts using a laptop which is connected to Internet through a tablet.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method of establishing an encrypted communication between the devices and the servers, which immunes from the interception risks from the devices providing Internet connections.